Nightmares
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: I can be your hero Baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, You can take my breath away, You can take my breath away. I. Can. Be. Your Hero. One-shot. M Rated so, as usual, don't read if you're under-18 or offended by sex. BlackHawk. Note: not a song-fic, exactly.
1. Ch 1

**Fanfic: Nightmares Ch. 1****, Avengers.**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Word Count: 2,833.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises. Or any of the songs I will use. This is strictly for my own amusement. **

**This is the morning after my first chapter of 'In This Together.'**

* * *

_**13 years ago... hotel room, Dublin City Centre, Ireland.**_

_**Smoke was rising from the building. People all over the place were screaming. Sirens were blaring as ambulances and fire engines arrived at the scene. A frightened six year old Natalia called out, "Mama! Nana!" ("Mommy! Daddy!"). Feeling scared as the fire fighters used the hoses in an attempt to tame the fire, Natalia hid behind a near-by car, crying as she was still unable to find her parents.**_

_**'Uncle' Ivan came soon afterwards, promising he'd look after her.**_

_**But instead, the Red Room created the Black Widow as a result of Ivan 'taking care' of her.**_

_**The inhumane assassin.**_

* * *

Natasha woke up from the dream/ nightmare and sat up quickly, panting as she tried to control the silent sobs that were wracking through her body. She closed her eyes, taking deep breathes to calm herself. She felt her partner move in the bed behind her, moving so he sat directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head in between her bare shoulders, waiting for her to relax. Natasha moved her hands so they rested on top of her lover's arms, her eyes still closed as her breathing calmed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Clint whispered against the skin of her back, her breathing warm on her skin, which was far colder as she woke in a cold sweat. Natasha didn't answer straight away, causing Clint to speak again. "Nat? Was it... was it the fire? Or was it the Red Room?"

Natasha stiffened at her partner's words. How he always knew if something was bothering her, was beyond her. "Both," she eventually whispered as she tightened her grip on Clint's arms, digging her nails into them which left half crescent moons in an attempt to keep the memories from replaying. She'd slept very well until that dream decided to pop into her head. Who wouldn't? Their first time had been, for lack of a better word, unforgettably perfect for them.

"It's okay Nat. You're not there anymore. No one can hurt you now. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're here with me. I won't let you be on your own again," he whispered as he laid soft, loving kisses on her back.

She bit her lip as she nodded, knowing very well that the promise he made to her in Budapest two years ago, would be one he'd hold until his last breath.

_**'I'm not like the other men you've known, especially the men from the Red Room. That's why I'm letting you live. And I know what it's like to feel so much pain and hurt that you begin to let death dictate your life; you have the same look in your eyes as me. I won't treat you like they did. so I'm gonna give you my word when I say this: I'm never gonna let you be on your own. Ever again. I'll give my last breath to protect you. And that'll be the only way you can get rid of me.'**_

Natasha lifted one arm and wrapped it behind Clint's neck as he placed butterfly kisses on her left shoulder. She ran her hand up and down the columns of his spine as he continued to kiss and gently suck on the nape of her neck, letting her relax into his touch.

"You don't have to be afraid any more Nat. I'm here for you," Clint whispered, tracing soft circles on her stomach.

"The memories are so real Clint," she whispered as she turned in his arms so she was straddling him.

"Just don't push me away 'cause I'll never leave your side," she murmured as he brushed his lips on hers. Natasha nodded slightly before she kissed him back hungrily, trying to rid the pain she felt from her memories of her past. His touch always seemed to be the best way to make her feel better, whether it was only a friendly hug or, like she now knew, the grounding she earned from their activities last night. "Tell me... what... you... want me to do," he whispered in between kisses. He knew (by some instinctive way) that if she was in control, the painful memories would push to the back of her mind quicker than if he was in control.

"Make love to me," she whispered in reply before claiming his lip with her own. Clint nodded slightly, bringing his hands to her waist as he slowly flipped them so he was on top.

"This is what you want Nat... Tell me if you feel uncomfortable," he whispered as he began to suck on her left nipple, keeping eye contact as he trailed his left hand to her cunt, sliding a finger over her lower lips. Natasha nodded then threw her head back in pleasure as her boyfriend pushed two fingers inside her. "I love you," Clint whispered in Russian against her right breast as he pressed his cheek lovingly against her skin.

Natasha paused as she heard her boyfriend (was that what he was now?) speak in her native tongue. "Did you just... say that... in Russian?" she whispered before moaning in pleasure as Clint curled his fingers inside her. He nodded in reply, too busy to speak as he kissed his way down her body. Natasha's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head when Clint blew on her clit while adding another digit inside her.

"I... love... you... too," she moaned then bucked her hips into his face when he took her clit in his mouth, sucking greedily on the bundle of nerves. Clint smiled into her skin as he released her clit, running the tip of his nose down the course of her slit. "Fuck... Yes Clint," Natasha moaned, running her right hand through his hair, looking for some sort of purchase while her other hand caressed his ear.

"What do you want Tasha? What do you want me to do?" Clint whispered softly.

Natasha sighed and bit her bottom lip before whispering," Clint, eat me out... Please." She knew he didn't want her to give up control, per say, he wanted her to relax. To let Black Widow - Natalia, Agent Romanoff or whatever alias she has ever had – go and just be herself, Natasha (Nat, Tash or Tasha, whichever nickname she preferred out of his selection).

Clint nodded then added a fourth finger inside her, latching his lips back onto her clit, nipping the nub gently. "It's okay to let go Nat... I'm yours," Clint whispered.

In this intimate, loving way, his words pushed eighteen year old over the edge. Natasha screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as she came, her juices covering Clint's face and fingers. Clint lapped up his rewards for his consideration before gently pulling his fingers out of her and crawling up her body until they were face to face.

"Hey," Clint whispered as Natasha opened her eyes and smiled softly up at him.

"Hey," she whispered, raising her right hand, tracing his features lovingly. He returned her soft smile as he caught her wrist gently and kissed the tips of her fingers. "So... last night... today... what does that makes us?" she whispered. Hey, a woman - with a history that Natasha has - has the right to know what she wants to know.

"It still makes us partners and beast friends," Clint started. Natasha felt her heart race; what did he mean by that? But her worry was quickly when Clint continued. "But personally I want us to be much more than just friends and partners Tasha," he confessed, his stormy grey eyes locked on her emerald green ones. "If you want it too, of course," he added nervously.

Natasha smiled softly at him, threaded her fingers and pulled him down so there was nothing but a breath's length of space between them. "I want it too... It's just... I know what a relationship – a real relationship – should be like... But I want to try it with you... Only with you," she confessed before claiming his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Clint smiled against her lips; he didn't want to lose Natasha. In any way. "We're in this together Tasha... Anything we'll face, we'll get through it... Together," he whispered before claiming her lips hungrily.

Natasha moaned into their hungry kiss, tightening her grip on his hair as he wrapped his on arms around her waist possessively. She had a feeling she was going to like it when Clint got dominant in their love making. Not that she'd ever tell him. He had enough of a big ego as it was; adding that he was the only one she ever wanted to dominant her was not something she was going to add to that list.

She dragged her right hand down between their bodies and grabbed Clint's member firmly. She grinned smugly as his breath hitched and he bucked his hips into her touch. They broke the kiss panting to get air into their oxygen deprived lungs, Clint resting his head in the crook of her neck as she pumped him slowly.

"Come on Clint," she whispered into his ear. "Put this big dick of yours into me and make love to me. Now... Please... I'm yours," she murmured, smirking as he groaned in pleasure at her words. Clint nodded against her skin as she positioned him at her entrance and he slid slowly inside her, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Oh... God... Tasha," Clint gasped as he kept still as she stretched to accommodate him. "This will never get old," he whispered before kissing her hungrily.

"Agreed," Natasha moaned. "Clint... Please... move," she moaned, her impatient nature beginning to show. Clint grinned against her lips before suddenly thrusting deeper inside her, causing them both to groan in ecstasy at his actions.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them so Natasha was on top, sitting up against the head board. Natasha groaned at the new sensation, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Told... you that... you're in control today... Baby," he whispered as she began to move her hips on his.

Natasha only moaned at his words as he helped her move on him; even though she made a mental note to kick his ass in their next sparring match for the 'Baby' remark.

"Oh God... Clint," she moaned as she dragged her hands up his neck, her fingers threading through his hair, bringing his mouth to hers as she kissed him hungrily, continuing their slow pace. Their tongues battled for dominance as their breaths quickened.

"Tell me... wh- what you... want... Nat," he whispered in between moans and grunts as he brought his left hand up and tangled it in her long red locks.

Natasha smirked as she felt Clint's breath hitch as she clench her muscles around him teasingly. Suddenly she flipped them over so he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly once she was fully on her back, her arms wrapped around his neck while he kept one arm locked around her back and his left hand still threaded through her hair.

She leant up and nipped playfully on the lobe of his ear. "I want you to make me forget my own name Clint while I scream yours as I come for you," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Clint's eyes shuttered close as he calmed himself so he wouldn't cum at his girlfriend's words. "Your wish is my command," he whispered cheekily as he thrusted deep inside her. "My love," he added lovingly as she dragged his mouth back down to hers.

Natasha groaned her approval to his actions as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats. She was very, _very _close now. And he was too, especially with how erratic his movements as he continued to make her see stars.

Suddenly Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came, seeing white as she screamed "CLINT!" in ecstasy. The feeling of her walls clenching around his length, pushed Clint over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her, shouting her name so loud he'd be surprised if nobody heard them. He collapsed on top of her as they rode out their orgasms, both sighing in contentment of the feel of being together.

Eventually, when he had enough energy, Clint rolled off of her onto the bed. Natasha followed, curling herself against him, her head tucked under his chin. "Thank you," she whispered after a few minutes.

Her statement made Clint pause before he asked, "What for Nat?"

"For being you. For everything you've done before. For being here," she whispered, lifting her head to look at him. "For loving me... even when you know about all the things I've done... You've given me my life back," she added, tracing her fingers over the features of his face, committing them all to memory. She kissed him softly, the softest action she has ever done.

"You gave me mine," he whispered as he stroked her back lovingly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, kissing her again.

"I love you too," she whispered before settling her head back on his chest. Clint smiled into her hair as he heard her breathing slow and even out, showing she had fallen asleep.

He kissed her temple lovingly as he let sleep take over his system as well. Life was good now; he had the only woman he's dreamt of the past two years with him. And he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

I'll be your defender.  
I'll be your defender.

When the days are dark,  
and the nights are only getting longer  
When you've lost your heart,  
and it seems the opposition is getting stronger

If ever you cry,  
and the enemy calls you name.  
I'll take a fight,  
I'll never leave your side.

So baby don't sleep on me.  
I Know you've met a lot of guys with super egos,  
But I'm going to save your heart like a super hero.  
Yes I'm, Gonna protect you,  
never leave your side, I'll be here to protect you.  
They can say what they want, they can all surround me,  
but I'm gonna save your front(from?) like a military army.

No I'm, not a pretender  
I'm here for you, I'll be your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

Your under attack and it seems your tired of fighting  
the memories of your past  
keep you scared of love and hiding  
don't push me away  
because i need cause i never ever tried to harm ya  
and I'm gonna fight a battle my way there  
like a knight in shining armour

Yes I've met a lot of girls  
been a lot of places  
but you're the type of girl I'm never replacing  
Yes I'm, gonna protect ya  
never leave your side, I'll be here to protect you.  
Dangers around while your under attack babe  
I'm a hold you down, as I've got your back baby  
Your mine.  
I'm not a pretender.  
I'm here for you.  
I'm your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. (oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

I know your hearts in pain  
but baby let me in  
as the world let you down again  
but you don't have to be afraid no more ( no more )  
because I'm right here  
I've been waiting my whole life to save you tonight ( Nooo Ohwooa)

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Ch 2

**Fanfic: Nightmares, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement. Or Enrique Iglesias' Hero.**

**Author's Note: Set way before the Avengers and Iron Man 2. I'm sorry for any OOCs. Smut scene, so don't read if you are under-18 or easily offended by sex. This can be read as an in-betweener of Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 of my story 'In This Together' (a few months before Ch. 2. Most likely) or read as a one-shot. Whichever suits you. Don't worry though; babies' still come from storks or wherever your mom told you they come from.**

**Word count: 3,789.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**New York, December 29****th****, 2002.**

04:30.

It was 04:30!

Who in their right fucking mind calls at 04:30!

A half-dressed Clint continued mumbling and cursing in both Russian and English. '**Shit… Natasha's rubbing off me,**' he thought, smiling slightly as he thought of the Russian red-head, and made his way to his currently charging mobile phone in the kitchen. He was tired. Very fucking tired.

Who wouldn't be? Their last mission had been very… troublesome. Natasha had been more stubborn then usual; she had three broken fingers and a nice wound to prove that. And there he goes again thinking about his partner. Well… his girlfriend.

When they weren't on missions, they were sparring and she kicked his ass every single fucking time (which was getting annoying). And if they weren't doing that they were fucking or making love in either of their apartments or the hotel-room they were in for their missions. He woke up to sate her early tendencies. But at the moment he was really annoyed with her. He had made her go to the medi-centre to check her injuries much to her disgust; she didn't like anything that was any way similar to doctors or hospitals or the likes. But she wouldn't open up about why she froze on the mission; he knew she had a bad history with fire but she was pushing him away from her. _Again. _And it was now starting to **really** piss him off.

Grabbing the phone, he practically roared into the receiver. "WHAT?!"

"Clint -" Speak of the devil. Well, think of the devil. Wait when the fuck did the people he was thinking about wake him up at this hour.

"Clint, I need you to come over to my apartment, please. I need to go over details for this stupid paperwork."

"Nat?" This wasn't like her; she always had her paperwork done before him.

"I know this isn't the best of times to ask you to do this. But to be honest I don't really care at the moment. I need yo-" She was interrupted by a low rumble of thunder drowning out every noise in both of their apartments. To be honest he hadn't realised that it was stormy outside. He was sure he'd probably have woken up to it too but was instead to his girlfriend ringing him. Actually the storm was probably what woke her up; she was a light sleeper anyways.

"Nat what's wrong?"

He had to strain to hear her voice. It was obviously shaken and barely above a whisper. Okay now he was shocked or worried or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Natasha was upset about something. And that didn't happen. She was never... scared.

"Can you just come over please?"

Okay now that was weird. Natasha, as in the Black Widow, was actually begging him to go over to her place. Well not that weird; he is her partner/ boyfriend. But still. This wasn't like her.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thank you," was the soft response. And a sniffle.

He froze as the line went dead. Now he knew there was definitely something wrong. Natasha didn't cry. Fuck she didn't even sniffle.

He dressed quickly then made his way out into the stormy streets of New York. He kept running through the different options of what was wrong with Natasha but none of them made sense. **Were her injuries more serious than it was first thought? Or was it something else? Or was something wrong with them?**

He made it to her apartment in a little less than fifteen minutes, maybe less than ten; they lived around three/ four blocks from each other and that in itself was mostly an advantage. After he'd knocked on her door he was met with a red-nosed Natasha who was wearing one of his long shirts. This was definitely not what he had expected.

"Mmm... hi." He hadn't noticed the silence while he was looking over her.

"Hey. Now tell me. What's up?" He was straight to the point; something was wrong and he would not be leaving until she told him the truth. The whole truth.

Without replying she turned and re-entered her apartment using one hand to usher him into her 'home'; as she had been on the run for a long time she never really called anywhere 'home'. As to his name he noticed every light in the apartment was switched on. Even the TV was on, although the volume was muted. It was some music channel, showing the charts. '**Okay that's kinda normal; Nat does like her music in the background,**' he thought remembering the mission that Natasha had told him of her love for music, something they both enjoy. They arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table to start her paperwork again, still yet to answer him.

"You gonna help me or are you gonna stare at me like a creep all night?" she muttered as he looked at the messily thrown papers and files over the table.

"I thought this was your work?" he teased slightly. She raised her eyebrow as if saying '**what-the-fuck-is-that-suppose-to-mean?**'

"Like come on Nat... this is supposed to be your work, right? I don't understand why you need my help with it. Any other time you have it done before I've even started my own. What's goin-" but she interrupted him before could finish his question.

"Will you just shut up and help me? I'm not feeling well and I don't feel like doing anything other than finishing this stupid fucking paperwork and going to bed. Okay?" she stated. "Baby," she added as an afterthought. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him tonight. Especially not today.

"And you complain that I'm lazy."

"Listen Clint. Don't you fucking dare -" Another rumble of thunder rang through her apartment causing the lights in the apartment flicker and her to jump up off her chair in, what appeared, fright. And she was holding back a sob. Okay he was now officially worried. Natasha Romanoff was **not** scared of some storm. Nor did she cry because of the sound of thunder.

"Nat are you okay?" He watched as she began to put back on her impassive façade but as she tried to lie to him and say she was fine, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside the window of her apartment. This time the lights did go out.

Clint moved quickly over to his lover, placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly guided her into where he knew her bedroom was. He sat on her bed and pulled her down onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as she faced him.

"Helping my girlfriend."

"Why? I'm fine Clint." Why? She was fucking terrified and she was lying to his face. He really was getting sick of that. He was there to help her and she was pushing him away. Again. Not as much as she used to but still.

"To answer your question; it's because you're scared. And don't try and deny it Nat. Now I want the truth; you are not fine."

"_I'm not scared_ Clint." There was her stubbornness coming out. As he started to argue with her statement more of the storm tore through the room. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was shaking from her silent sobs. He rubbed slow circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down enough so he could turn off all the lights in the flat. Natasha whimpered when he got up, missing his touch, his comfort. She watched as her boyfriend made his way through her apartment and turned off all the lights. She hated being so weak but the date did not remind her of anything good. "Clint?"

Once he had all but the lamp on her favoured side of the bed turned off, he walked back to her. In one quick movement, he sat back down on the bed, brought her head back down to his chest and lay down with her on top of him, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Natasha's quick, short breathing calmed slightly. She brought her hands up to his chest and rested them there as she tried to regain her posture. But all her hard work was undone as a rumble of thunder that had her clutching his black t-shirt in fear. Just like a child.

"Nat I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you anymore. But you need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me," he whispered into her crimson locks as he caress her back, along the columns of her spine like he always did when she had a nightmare when she might happen to have when they were staying at each other's. It got her to calm down. Most of the time. She adjusted her head so it was resting in the croak of his neck; her favourite pillow she had once told him after a marathon of love-making while they were on a mission in Paris.

"The date," she whispered into his neck. Clint frowned at that. Today was the 29th of December. What would... Then Clint remembered. The fire in St. Petersburg that took her parents. Shit.

"Shh. Tasha. It's okay. I'm here. Everything will be fine," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back softly in an attempt to get her to relax. Natasha relaxed slightly but her muscles were still tense.

Another rumble came, but this time it was further away, only made her muscles tighten but she didn't cry out. Clint started humming a tune he had heard on the radio. He was sure it was some Spanish singer but wasn't sure what the actual song was. Probably something cheesy but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Could you come up with any other cheesy song?" Natasha murmured against Clint's neck. Her breath was hot on his skin which was cold from her tears.

"To be honest I don't know what it is," he whispered back. At least she was teasing him again.

"Enrique Iglesias. Hero," she muttered. He could feel her smile on his neck.

"So I was right. It is a Spanish singer," he muttered to himself. Natasha laughed at that then pulled her head up to look at her lover.

She smiled slightly at him before she whispered, "Thank you Clint." And she meant it. It had always surprised her how willing he was to put up with her stubbornness. And if their last mission had anything to say about that, it was that she could be very, very stubborn.

"For what?" he replied, returning her smile. Her smiles were always contagious.

"For being you. Just for being you," she whispered, running her fingertips across his features.

"There's no other place in the world I'd rather be than being here with you," he whispered as she leant down and placed her lips on his. When she begun to pull away slightly, Clint brought a hand to the back of her head allowing their kiss to deepen to a more passionate one. Natasha moved her legs so she was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. But unfortunately, as it is necessary for all living beings to breathe, they broke the kiss, panting to get oxygen into their lungs.

Clint recovered first and began to trail hot kisses down Natasha's neck. "If you only came here for sex I'll kick your ass," she half threatened, knowing full well that her partner had not come for the sex. Their relationship wasn't based on the sex, but she had to admit it was a very nice bonus.

"Tasha I'm hurt," he said, placing a hand on his heart in feigned hurt. "Though I got to admit that sex with such a beautiful woman as my girlfriend beats every fantasy I've ever had of her," he added, smiling smugly at Natasha. She slapped him for that, although playfully. He chuckled at the rare blush (very rare but, then again, he got her to do things that no one else has ever seen) on her cheeks, which told him that she agreed with him; the sex was very, very good. Perfect even.

"You still haven't told me about those fantasies," she whispered as she laid soft kisses down his face to the spot under his left ear, the spot that she knew drove him crazy. She nipped and sucked on that exact spot and she was rewarded with a moan, that she knew from experience, meant she was going to be sore in the morning.

"Aren't you going to tell me Baby?" she whispered into Clint's ear.

"How about I show you instead?" he responded, placing his hands on her hips. "And I'm gonna bet you aren't even wearing panties under that shirt of mine. Now to mention it, I was wondering where I put that shirt," he pondered aloud. It always was a puzzle to him how she preferred to sleep in his clothing rather than her own (amusingly sexy too. But more endearing).

"It's mine now," she stated, pouting like a child that had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"So you don't have panties on underneath it," he teased, trailing his hands down her thighs, gripping on them gently.

"No but I do have a pair of your old boxers on," she murmured as she lifted her injured hand up to his face, smirking slightly at the look of awe on his face. "What? You're surprised to hear your girlfriend is wearing a pair of your boxer," she teased him.

"Oh no, it's not that," he whispered as he leant up, brushing his lips across hers. "It's actually part of the fantasy I was just going to show you," was all he said before taking her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily. He didn't even give her a chance to respond.

Flipping them over, he made sure not to hurt her hand or her stomach. He knew that the injury had been deep and he didn't want to reopen the stitches. And the way she was clenching his hand early in the med-room while retaining an impassive face showed that it hurt a lot. A really fucking lot.

"If you dare start treating me like I'm going to break easily, I'll murder you Clint," Natasha whispered once they broke away to breathe.

"Never Nat. Although, I'm not going to put you through pain," he whispered as he began laying biting kisses down her neck.

"Clint... if you give me anymore hickeys, Fury might not let us go on anymore missions together," she warned half heartedly, smiling as he bit the spot near her shoulder which had her begging for more. "Clint you better not start t-" Natasha started but was quickly sopped when she felt Clint's hands brushed across her nipples through the cotton of his old – her – purple cotton shirt. She moaned when he leant down and took her right nipple through the shirt. "Oh God Clint!" she almost screamed as she felt his tongue lick over and then bite her nipple.

"Better not start what Nat?" he taunted, smiling up at her as he licked over the wet spot he had created on the shirt.

"Don't tease me Clint," she begged as she wriggled under his touch. She hated when he started to tease her like this. But nothing took away her bad nightmares better than a few hours of their love-making.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it," Clint responded as he began to unbutton the shirt, pulling it slowly off of her, careful not to disrupt her injury. Natasha moved to take off Clint's own top but was stopped as Clint took her hands in one of his own pinning them to prevent her from proceeding with her actions. "No Tasha. Just relax. And enjoy," he ordered softly. All Natasha could do was nod as she threw her head back in pleasure when Clint removed his top then took her other nipple into his mouth, this time without the barrier of her cotton shirt.

"Fuck... CLINT!" Said man had to smile at that. He did love how she screamed his name like that when they were in bed.

"So that's where those pair went to," he murmured as he realised Natasha wasn't lying about wearing a pair of his boxers'. "When did you get that pair?" he teased.

"Sometime after Bangkok," she answered. "Payback for tearing my black panties in the hotel room after we finished the mission." He had to smile at that. She was constantly giving out to him for tearing her clothes. Especially if it was her underwear.

"They weren't panties; it was a thong," he argued with her playfully.

"True," she agreed. "But all is fair in love and war," she added as she tried to wriggled out of his iron grip as he laid biting kisses down her body.

"You tied me to the bed," he stated, pouting playfully. That had been a good night. Or was it morning. He wasn't exactly sure. Although he was sure Coulson had to put up with over eight hours of listening to them.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," she tossed back. She smirked then. "Now that I remember; those moans of yours, that night, were very arousing," she teased.

"Yeah. I bet they were. Having your boyfriend tied down to the bed while you had your 'fun' with him. You, Ms Romanoff, like being on top," Clint seductively breathed against her lips then gave them a slow, painful stroke with his tongue. In response Natasha raised her hips and grinded against his, obvious, erection. He hooked his fingers in the rim of his – her – underwear and pulled them off.

"Finally. You learn that fact," she moaned as she felt one of his hands brush her bottom lips slowly. She gasped in pleasure as he slipped two fingers into her entrance.

"Does that feel good Baby? Well Nat? Do you like me touching you like this?"

"Oh, Barton..." Natasha gasped, moving her hands to caress him in return.

"That's not an answer Tasha," Clint whispered. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them down against the bed then he kissed down her body, making sure not to go to hard on her bandages on her stomach. Once he reached her entrance he licked her softly, twirling his tongue over her lower lips, his digits still moving inside her, making her whimper in protest against his slow pace but a moment later those whimpers transitioned into moans. She cried out as he flicked the little sensitive nub of nerves repetitively, sucking on it ever few seconds.

Feeling confident that she wouldn't try to move anymore, Clint freed her wrists from his grip. Natasha's hands immediately fell onto his head, caressing his face and ears as he pleasured her. He dove his tongue in her entrance. He drove his tongue in once again and retracted it back. In and out, in and out, just like what another certain part of his body wanted to do at the moment. Ravishing every sensitive part of her pussy with both his tongue and fingers, causing her to moan louder and cried out as he brought her over the edge.

"See? I told you you'd enjoy it," Clint murmured against her as he licked up all her juices. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her causing her to groan out in protest (and 'how many times do I have to tell you not to tease?').

But Clint wasn't prepared for Natasha wrapping her legs around his back and flipping them over. She kissed him slowly before she moved to his neck and she was pleased at the tiny gasp of pleasure that sucking on his weak spot just under his left ear elicited from her lover. Moving even further down she flicked her tongue over his nipple, while her hands remove his pants and boxers, and he arched up.

Her hands found his rock hard shaft and he bucked when she gripped him. Natasha pumped his length and Clint's head fell back on the pillows.

"Oh God Nat," he moaned. Said woman smirked and kept her hand moving on him and began kissing down him once again until she placed a small kiss on the head of his erection. A soft groan pushed her on and she slipped her mouth onto him.

She bobbed her mouth on him while her hands massaged his balls. Within minutes, Clint was panting with need so he grabbed her head and pulled her off of him. She rose an eye-brow in a way that said 'what's-wrong?'

Answering her unspoken question, "I plan on making lasting a long time tonight."

"Do you even have that much stamina?" she teased even though she knew exactly how much 'stamina' her boyfriend had.

"Well you'll find out soon enough," he whispered as he nibbled the hammering pulse at her neck, his hands gripping her hips tightly for which Natasha answered his silent plea. She positioned herself and then slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing member. They both groaned in pleasure at the feel of their completion. She began a slow but steady pace of riding him, both moaning in pleasure.

Clint sat up so when Natasha came down on him he hit all the right spots inside her. Wrapping his arms around her as they continued the pace, their mouths met in a battle for dominance.

"Oh God, Barton... Jesus Clint," Natasha moaned as she felt her orgasm building.

"Come on Tasha. Cum with me," he whispered into her ear after a few more thrusts. With another two or three thrust they both came, shouting the name of their lover as they did so. Natasha collapsed on top of Clint as they calmed down.

"Thank you for coming over Clint," Natasha whispered against his neck when she regained enough energy to speak.

"Any time Baby. I love you," he whispered into her crimson hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back before sleep and exhaustion took over her body.

Clint smiled and drifted off to sleep knowing his girlfriend wouldn't be having any more nightmares tonight. And if she did, he'd be her hero and kiss away the pain.

_I can be your hero Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I. Can. Be. Your. Hero._

**Before you ask the 29****th**** of December is just a bad date for me, that's why I used it. And I had been listening to Enrique Iglesias' Hero when I wrote this too. **

**I've realised I'm so cheesy it ain't healthy ;-). **

**Well what do you think of this? Reviews = love. Please?**


	3. Ch 3

**Fanfic:****Nightmares Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,160.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises. Or any of the songs I will use. This is strictly for my own amusement. **

**Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story sooner... My Grand Uncle died last Tuesday so it's been just a really hard week because he was practically like a Granddad to me... So apologies if this seems (**_**very**_**) crap. I have put my other stories on hold so I can do one-shots to get my writing back on track... And smut filled stories are what I'll be using to do so... So stay tuned in :) **

**I got this idea from listening to **_**Leona Lewis' song 'I'm You'... **_**Hope you all like it. This happens around two weeks before ch. 9 in my other story 'One Step at a Time.' I felt like some of the lyrics just suit some of the things that happen in this chapter... (**_**if you all get th idea**_**)**

**Thank you to everyone to the following who reviewed the first two chapters:**

_**Starrgazer11 (yeah... Paris was fun :)**_

_**Diehardtwilightfan23 (Cheesy? Definitely... I can't write anything else... Glad you love it)**_

_**26wolfhawke (Glad you loved it)**_

**And a very special thanks to my best friend, **_**coilia13 **_**(never thought you would ever make a FanFiction account :)**

_**Thank you so much for your support and help, and just being the best friend and adopted sister I could ever asked for... Love you sis and hop you like this new chapter as much as every other piece I've worked on :)**_

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she walked into the shooting range, watching her husband shoot yet another target with perfect accuracy that was perfect for his codename. She watched him carefully as he tensed but relaxed as he recognised her voice.

"Hey Nat," Clint replied as he lowered his bow, slowly turning so he was facing her. "What are you doing up?" he whispered as she walked over to him, pacing her steps so that she could judge how bad his nightmare was.

"My favourite pillow decided to get up at two o'clock in the morning, leaving me alone in the bed... I prefer to sleep when you're there with me," Natasha replied as she stood in front of her husband. "How bad was the nightmare?" she whispered as she allowed his arms around her waist, wrapping her own arms around his back, her fingers interlacing on his shoulder blades.

"Very bad," Clint mumbled into her red hair as he rested his left cheek on her head, using his left hand to trace circles on the small of her back lovingly. "What has you awake though?" he whispered as he held her closer to him. "Even when I get up, you usually stay asleep until it's morning," he added as he felt her frown in confusion at his question.

"I was worried about you... My instincts told me something was wrong," Natasha whispered against his bare chest as she began to trace the scars she knew he had received from his father when he was still a child during one of the deceased man's drunken tirades, gauging his slowly relaxing tense muscles as she continued to try to get him to relax for her. "My maternal instincts may have been developed during the pregnancy but I've always had my instincts about you," she added as she kissed his sternum lovingly.

Clint smiled slightly and moved his head so he could look her in the eye when she looked up at him. "Ditto Babe," he whispered before slowly brushing his lips against hers lovingly. "I love you," he whispered as Natasha moved her left arms so she could cup her husband's right cheek lovingly.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she opened her mouth to allow Clint's tongue entrance. She smiled softly as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, both her arms wrapping around his neck for support.

They slowly pulled away as Clint placed his wife on the bench where his bow was laying. "Are you gonna tell me what woke _you_ up?" Natasha whispered as she traced his facial features with her left hand lovingly.

Clint closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Natasha's. "I just... I'm under Loki's control again... He wants me to hurt you and the twins... Like what my father did to my mother, Barney and me... I keep trying to break free but I'm not strong enough to keep you safe," he whispered as he held her closer to him. "I try so hard to keep you safe but I can't," he added, his voice hoarse with tears.

Natasha pulled her husband closer to her, pulling his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "It's okay, Clint... Loki isn't coming back... He can't hurt us anymore... We won't let him... I know you're ten times strong enough to deal with Loki," she whispered into his ear, threading the fingers of her right hand through his hair gently.

"You really trust me that much with keeping our children safe even though I've messed up so many times," Clint whispered as he kept his face buried in the crook of her shoulder.

"Clint, nobody's perfect... we've all made mistakes... But you are nothing like your father... You never have been... You never will be," Natasha whispered as she kissed the shell of his ear lovingly.

Clint could only nod as he slowly pulled away from her shoulder slowly. "You're probably thinking that I'm being a sentimental idiot at the moment," he whispered, chuckling half heartedly, making his wife smile gently at his poor attempt at humour.

"Nah... You've always been a sentimental idiot... But it's one of the many things I love about you," Natasha whispered as she ran her thumbs over his stubble softly, grinning as the archer smiled at her teasing.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he kissed Natasha softly, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks as they deepened their kiss.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha managed to get out as she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue into his mouth, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. She moaned loudly as her husband won control of their kiss, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, the fingers of her hands threading through his short, sandy blonde hair.

Clint smiled as Natasha ceded control to him. He slowly brought his hands to the hem of the shirt (_the one he had worn the previous day_) and slowly pulled it up so he could rest his hands on the waistband of her panties. He gently pushed her down onto the table and broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck, grinning as she gasped his name in pleasure when he bit down on her pale skin, leaving a very noticeable love bite on her neck.

Natasha moaned and tugged harder on his hair as Clint moved his left hand up under her top, moving up to cup her right breast firmly while his other hand moved to her front, cupping her just as firmly. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned as said man pinched her nipple to the point of pleasurable pain.

"Yes _Sweetheart_?" he drawled, knowing exactly how that was one of the very few pet names that she hated. He grinned as she moaned in frustration and bucked her hips into his hand, moaning as Clint slipped two fingers past the soaked fabric and into her tight entrance.

"Don't... be... a... tease..." Natasha gasped as Clint continued to move his fingers inside her. She moaned louder and threw her head back as Clint moved his lips down to her chest, taking her left nipple into his mouth through the soft fabric of the cotton t-shirt she was wearing.

"Okay," Clint whispered as he pulled his fingers out of her and moved to lift her bridal style. "How about we take this to our bed instead?" he whispered as he begun to walk out of the shooting range, requesting JARVIS to lock it after them.

Natasha grinned and latched her lips to Clint's pulse point, grinning mischievously as her husband paused at her actions, moaning loudly as he felt his wife leave a hickey of her own on his tanned skin. "Yes Sir," she whispered, grinning as Clint groaned his response, quickly making his way to their bedroom.

"You... are... such... a... tease..." Clint moaned as he walked into their bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind him and pushing Natasha against it. "How many times have I _punished_ you for teasing me?" he whispered as he grinded his hips hard into hers.

"Mmm... I forget..." Natasha mumbled, groaning in pleasure and frustration as Clint tore her top through the middle, revealing (_most of_) her body to his ever watchful eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you... Stop. Tearing. My. Clothes," she hissed playfully before gasping loudly as Clint pinched her right nipple pleasurably.

"For the clothes... This top is actually mine," Clint stated, making Natasha roll her eyes at his childishness. "And for forgetting the last time you were _punished_... Do I need to get the _equipment_ from Paris?" he whispered as he ghosted his lips over her face, collarbones and her breasts. "Do I Mrs Barton?" he teased, grinning as his wife's breath hitched in her throat.

"No..." Natasha moaned as she threw her head back, groaning as she hit her head off the door.

"Now that wasn't smart to bang your head off the door like that," Clint teased as he pulled away from her neck, grinning at her smugly.

"Not my fault that you have me against the door now... Is it...? And anyways... you and your chest are my pillow," Natasha shot back, grinning mischievously as Clint grunted and pushed his hips harder against hers.

"Tease," Clint grunted as he moved both his hands to gip her ass firmly, holding her firmly against him as he walked over to their bed, his lips never leaving her neck.

"If you say so," Natasha mumbled as she quickly removed the rest of her top with her right hand while her left one grabbed the nape of his neck. "How do you want to play tonight?" she whispered as Clint sat down on the bed, allowing her to straddle him.

"I want..." Clint started as he pulled away from her skin and used his left hand to push a few stray locks away from her face. "I need you to be in control tonight, Nat," he whispered in Russian, watching her carefully.

"Are you sure, Clint?" Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck. When her husband nodded, the red head gently pushed him down onto their bed, her hands flat on his chest. "Okay," she whispered as she leant down and kissed him softly, grapping his hands and placing them beside his head. "These are not to leave their posts Mr Barton," she ordered with a stern but loving look, her eyes smiling as Clint nodded and smiled up at her.

"Of course," Clint whispered as he relaxed his body underneath his wife's body.

"Yes _Mistress_," Natasha stressed as she slapped his chest playfully hard, smirking as he grinned up at her mischievously.

"Yes Mistress," Clint replied in Russian as he grinned up at his wife; he always loved it when Natasha got strict on him. Especially because it really turned him on.

Natasha grinned and moved her lips to the spot behind his ear that she knew drove him crazy. "You like that don't you?" the red head whispered as she continued to tease his body.

Clint nodded and threw his head back in pleasure as Natasha moved her lips to the sweet spot behind his ear. "Fuck... Nat," he moaned as he turned his hands so he could grip the sheets for purchase as the red head continued her slow torture on his body. He gasped loudly as Natasha slid her left hand down between them and into his pants and boxers, gripping his cock firmly.

"I want an answer Clinton," Natasha whispered into said man's ear, grinning as Clint groaned loudly at her actions. "Now tell me: do you like what I'm doing to you?" she whispered as she took his cock out of its confinements and sucked the lobe of his ear teasingly.

"Yes Mistress," Clint moaned as Natasha grinded her still covered pussy over his now bare cock. He didn't notice Natasha move her body down his, his senses distracted by how the coolness of her wedding ring was playing havoc on his dick.

"Thought so," Natasha whispered as she nuzzled his member with her nose and chin, smirking smugly as her husband called out her name in pleasure. She blew on the tip of his cock tauntingly before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth, using her hand to pump what was left.

Clint arched his back at Natasha's actions, practically ripping the sheets with his hands as Natasha cupped his balls with her right hand, gasping her name loudly as she continued to tease him. "Fuck... Oh God," the archer moaned as he felt the tightening of his groin; if Natasha kept that up he was going to cum.

Natasha smirked and began to hum a tune she knew drove Clint insane when she went down on him. She tugged on his balls as she felt them tighten in her grip, knowing perfectly well that it would help push her husband over the edge. And that's exactly what he did.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he shot his as he tasted himself in her mouth. The archer collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as he came down from his high.

Natasha waited until Clint had caught his breath before removing him from her mouth, making sure their eyes were locked as she swallowed his cum, smirking at him smugly. "Mmm... tasty," she teased as she quickly removed his pants and crawled back up his body, making sure that his cock slid between her breasts. She kissed him soundly, grinning as she felt rather heard him moan as he tasted himself in her mouth.

"Glad you like it... _Mistress_," Clint whispered in Russian, grinning smugly as Natasha hummed in agreement. Suddenly, Clint found himself on top of Natasha, surprise clearly written over his face.

"My turn," Natasha explained simply with a smug grin as she pushed Clint down to where she wanted him.

Clint returned her grin as he moved willingly down her body until his face was level with her pussy. "Of course _Mistress_... Is there anything specific you want me to do for you?" Clint whispered as he ran his nose along her still covered slit, making the red head moan loudly in approval.

"Not at the moment... But if there is, I'll make sure to make you do it," Natasha responded with a grin before gasping his name loudly in pleasure as Clint pushed her panties aside and slid two calloused fingers inside her tight entrance.

Clint grinned and added another two fingers inside her pussy, his grin growing as he watched his wife grip her own breasts with her right hand as he continued to kiss, lap and nip on her clit. The archer watched her with a knowing look in his grey eyes as he curled and scissored his fingers inside her entrance, hitting the red head's G-spot with every movement of his calloused digits. And that was all Natasha needed.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she climaxed hard on her husband's fingers and face, arching her body high like the archer's drawn bow, her left hand pushing him harder against her pussy. The red head collapsed onto the bed, gasping and panting heavily as Clint lapped up the rest of her juices while she recovered from her orgasm. "Get up here," Natasha murmured in Russian as she grabbed her husband's neck, pulling him up so they were face to face.

"Hi _Sexy Mama_," Clint murmured in his wife's native tongue before Natasha claimed his lips hungrily.

"Hey _Daddy Hawk_," Natasha replied, murmuring into his mouth as she massaged the spots behind his ears as their lips met hungrily, tongue, teeth and all battling for dominance as Clint quickly removed his wife's panties. The archer quickly flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him, their make out session never stopping.

The red head grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she moved to straddle his re-hardened cock, grinning as he moaned when she brushed the dip of his dick against her folds. "Mmm... Clint... You have to beg me to let you enter me," Natasha whispered into his mouth, grinning as Clint grunted and groaned in both pleasure and frustration at her words.

"Nat..." Clint groaned as he tightened his grip on her hips. "Please... let me make love to you," he eventually whispered (_more like begged_) her, his hips thrusting up towards her as an extra. "I need to make love to you... Baby... _Mistress_... Please."

Natasha grinned against his lips before reaching down between them and grasping him firmly, quickly positioning the head of his cock in her entrance. "Okay _Clinton_," Natasha whispered with a cheeky grin, knowing full well that she was the only that her husband would ever let away with calling him by his full name before slowly sliding Clint's long, thick member inside her, making them both cry in ecstasy as the archer bottomed out inside her.

"Oh Fuck... Nat," Clint gasped as he bit his lip at the feel of his wife wrapped tightly around his dick. "Do you realise... what you... do to... me?" the archer gasped as Natasha slowly began to rock their hips against each other.

"Well, after fourteen almost fifteen years together, I guess I know perfectly well what I do to you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as she leant down and kissed Clint softly yet hungrily as their hips met with perfect precision that was always there for them. "Oh God," the red head moaned as she threw her head back and placed her hands on his knees when Clint moved his knees so he went further inside her.

"Fuck... Nat... I'm... not... gonna... last... much... longer," Clint gasped as he held her hips tighter, thrusting harder up into her tight cavern, meeting her downward thrusts.

"Same... Clint..." Natasha whispered before screaming his name loudly when Clint used his left hand to bring her right to their fronts, using her own fingers to play with her clit.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he shot his seed inside her, the couple gasping as they both calmed down from their highs, Natasha collapsing onto her husband, gasping and panting as she felt him soften inside her.

"How do... you always... manage... to wear... me... out... in whatever... position we decide... to make love... in?" Natasha whispered as she kissed her husband's pulse point lovingly, smiling as Clint wrapped his arms around her, using his left hand to stroke her hair softly.

"It's because we know each other so well," Clint replied with a soft smile, kissing her temple lovingly.

"That we do," Natasha whispered as she lifted herself up so she could kiss his lips softly. "I love you Clint... I always have and I always will... And our children love you too," she whispered against his lips, smiling as Clint grinned proudly at her words.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "And I love Scarlett and Christopher as well."

Natasha smiled and rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck. "You wore me out Baby," the red head whispered as she finally let sleep take over her system, knowing full well that their children would be awake early with their teething.

"When have I not?" Clint whispered as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly. "Night Babe," he added as he, too, let sleep take over his body. He grinned as Natasha relaxed into his body, their senses and instincts about each other making sure that they could relax when they slept... And fourteen/ fifteen years of experience was perfect to show exactly how much they love and trust each other. Especially when their bodies had become very accustomed to each other's... if you get the (_doubled-_meaning) picture.

**So, any comments? Good? Bad? Any requests for one sots?**

**Reviews = LOVE!**


End file.
